priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Ten Chances
So called because the contestant has ten chances to win three prizes. Gameplay *The contestant is given ten chances in which to guess the prices of three prizes, including a car, beginning with the least expensive. They are shown three digits, two of which are in the price of the first prize. The contestant writes their guess on the first of ten cards. If they are correct, the price is revealed, and they move on to the next prize. If they are not, they must write another price on the second card, and so on until they are correct. The first prize must end in a zero, five, or the last number in the sequence and zero can not be used first. Also the same number can not be used more than once. *For the second prize, the contestant is shown four digits, three of which are in the correct price. Play continues as with the first prize until they correctly guess the price. Finally, the contestant is shown five digits, all of which are in the price of the car. Again, they must write down the correct price with whatever chances they have left. *If the contestant has used all of their ten chances and has not correctly written the price of the car, they win any prizes that they have correctly priced to that point. *The player is guaranteed to win at least the first prize because there are only 4 different combinations to try. *Like Safe Crackers and Make Your Move, as the contestant writes their prices down, they must ensure whatever digits they use, they use them only once. History *Ten Chances was originally played for four-digit cars, and five digits were given, with one unused digit. *Originally, the correct price for each prize was revealed on a red card, just like the card for the available digits; this was quickly changed to blue on November 26, 1975 (#1693D) to differentiate. *On March 13, 1991 (#7953D), Ten Chances began offering a 5-digit car for the first time and the game never offered any cars less than $10,000 again. Contestants must now use all five numbers provided for the car to make its price. *On November 1, 2000 (#1563K), the price of the first prize was prematurely revealed, as well as the second, and even the third; this resulted in a technical win. After the win, Bob explained that before each episode, the pricing games for the episode, were set up by one crewman, and inspected by two others to make sure they were put together and functioning properly, but the one crewmen who did the setting up, was out for the day, as his wife had just had a baby, and the other two clearly overlooked the matter when setting up the Ten Chances set for the episode. *On January 27, 2004 (#2782K), new buttons are introduced in Ten Chances after the original ones cease to function. The numbers are displayed below the buttons, which are identical to the one on the Split Decision board. the big red numbered buttons that are pushed to indicate a right or wrong guess were changed to smaller buttons with the numbers below. *When the new color scheme was introduced on September 23, 2010 (#5234K), the jumbled digits are on a blue card and the correct price is on a green card. During that time, the buttons are lit in yellow, and turn off when pressed for wrong answers, but stay on when correct. In addition, the word "Ten" in the game's name was changed to a number 10. *An unwritten rule since the early 1980s is that the prices of all prizes end in 0, except in the rare case that 0 is not one of the provided choices, in which case the last number is always 5. Many contestants do not take this rule into account, even after seeing the first two correct prices. Though Bob and Drew never disclose this rule, they will try to steer contestants away from guesses that don't end in zero. In addition, contestants often attempt to use the same digit more than once in the same price. A contestant attempting to do so is usually corrected and allowed to rewrite an acceptable price. (However, foreign versions most likely do not use the 0/5 rule.) *Ten Chances originally had a 10-second time limit for each guess. While the rule has not actually been enforced since the early 1980s, the game is one in which contestants often take a long time to consult with the audience and host Bob Barker often chided contestants that they would lose a turn if they did not start writing. *When the zero digit rule is played correctly, this is the easiest car game to win on the show. But, in any case, contestants are guaranteed to win the first two prizes, and have a minimum of two guesses at the car. *In his final years hosting, Bob used the game as a barometer of a contestant's knowledge of the show and of pricing items. He would be visibly distraught or frustrated if they seemed clueless of either. *On May 1, 2006 (#3601K), contestant Joy made history, while playing this game. She was down to three chances, while going for the car. With choices of numbers, such as "3, 1, 0, 2, and 9", she writes down a price. On her first chance, she "used the '1' twice", and was told not to do that. Then she tries again and writes down a weird price of $19,130, leaving the second "1" scribbled out. Bob couldn't understand the price, after he told her not to write the "1" twice. Joy then scribbles the whole price, to avoid confusion. She later writes down a logical price of $19,302, which was the wrong price. Bob was getting frustrated of this and reminded her that, she would "lose her turn, if she didn't write". On Joy's second chance, she, at first, writes a "1" and a "3", but changes the "3" to a "9". She writes the "1" again, but changes that to a "2". She later writes down a crazy price of $19,213. Despite that she changed the second "1" to a "0", Joy tries again, and at first she writes a "1", "3", changed to "9", "2", and "1" (Bob kept reminding her about using the "1" twice, while the audience kept shouting "21!", multiple times), but scribbles it out. She writes down another crazy price of $19,021, which leaves Bob exhausted, by telling her again not to use the "1" twice. At this point, Bob is left to tell her which numbers are left, after she writes any two numbers down. She writes down a much better price of $19,320, which was once again the wrong price. Joy was now down to her final chance of winning the car and the game. She writes down a "2", then a "1", and then "3, 9, 0", making the price $21,390. And all of a sudden, it turned out to be the right price of the car. Bob exhaustively sits down mouthing out "I can't believe it!" and was at a loss of words of what to say, about the whole experience. With that, Bob respectfully takes the show to a commercial break. *On April 10, 2014 (#6694K), the second prize card dropped by accident, revealing the price of the karaoke machine, thus technically winning the karaoke machine. *On March 19, 2014 (#6663K, aired out of order on June 24, originally rescheduled to air on June 27), a new reveal was introduced; the first two prizes were shown by Door #3, and the car was revealed behind Door #3 afterwards. Although on October 15, 2014 (#6843K, aired out of order on October 17), April 6, 2015 (#7081K, aired out of order on March 2), May 6, 2015 (#7123K, aired out of order on May 5), March 9, 2016 (#7443K), and May 26, 2016 (#7554K), it used the original reveal. *On March 12, 2015 (#7044K), the already revealed price for the second prize was moved along with the car as the car was supposed to move on Andrew Bushwitz's last chance (he had won the second prize on his 8th). *On March 9, 2016 (#7443K), after not getting the second prize right on the 9th chance, the actual price was prematurely revealed, and so contestant Michael Lanahan was awarded the prize. *Ten Chances has never been the first game to be played in the game slotting list. Trivia *All the prizes today end with a "0". When this game is played, the prizes have to end with that number. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 40. *Ten Chances was one of seven pricing games seen on the fourth taping session of Season 36, which was seen on October 18, 2007 (#4044K, aired out of order on January 2, 2008), October 24, 2007 (#4053K, aired out of order on October 23), November 2, 2007 (#4065K, aired out of order on October 30), November 7, 2007 (#4073K, aired out of order on November 8), November 13, 2007 (#4082K, aired out of order on November 15), and November 22, 2007 (#4094K, aired out of order on October 19). Pictures Tenchances.jpg|a custom drawing of Ten Chances that was drawn by a fan 10 Chances 1.jpg|Here's Ten Chances but without the red support. 10 Chances 2.jpg|Here's Ten Chances with the red support. Early_Sample_Win.jpg|The short lived reveal in red. Close_Up_Reveal.jpg|Close Up of the more familiar correct reveal in blue. Take note that some of the prizes in the game didn't always end in "0". Sample_Win-1.jpg|Here's a win from the 1990s. perfecttenchances (03-24-1999).jpg|Here's even better news, on March 24, 1999 (#1063K), this contestant wins all 3 prizes in only 3 turns! 10_Chances_Look_with_Numbers_Below_Buttons.png|The numbers are now seen below the buttons instead of on the buttons. Sample_Win-2.png|Did you catch that? This is what happens when 10 Chances is won. 10_Chances_with_Drew_Carey.jpg|Same setup but now Drew Carey is the host of the show. 10 Chances 3.jpg|Here's the current look of Ten Chances. Note the minor change from the word "TEN" to the number "10". Sample_Win-3.jpg|Here's a win under the newly remodeled title. First Playing with the Blue Price Cards (November 26, 1975, #1693D) 10chances(11-26-1975)1.jpg 10chances(11-26-1975)2.jpg 10chances(11-26-1975)3.jpg 10chances(11-26-1975)4.jpg|She is going to use 2 of the numbers for the price of the slacks. 10chances(11-26-1975)5.jpg 10chances(11-26-1975)6.jpg|Yes! 10chances(11-26-1975)7.jpg|She is going to use 3 of the numbers for the price of the recliner. 10chances(11-26-1975)8.jpg|No. 10chances(11-26-1975)9.jpg|No. 10chances(11-26-1975)10.jpg|No. 10chances(11-26-1975)11.jpg|No. 10chances(11-26-1975)12.jpg 10chances(11-26-1975)13.jpg|Yes! 10chances(11-26-1975)14.jpg|She is going to use 4 of the numbers for the price of the 1976 Buick Skylark. 10chances(11-26-1975)15.jpg|No. 10chances(11-26-1975)16.jpg|No. 10chances(11-26-1975)17.jpg|No. 10chances(11-26-1975)18.jpg|This is it. But, that was not the correct price. 10chances(11-26-1975)19.jpg 10chances(11-26-1975)20.jpg Ten Chances for a Pontiac Firebird Esprit (December 11, 1975, #1714D) 10chancespontiacfirebirdesprit1.jpg 10chancespontiacfirebirdesprit2.jpg 10chancespontiacfirebirdesprit3.jpg 10chancespontiacfirebirdesprit4.jpg|She is going to use 2 of the numbers for the price of the 8pc cookware. 10chancespontiacfirebirdesprit5.jpg|No 10chancespontiacfirebirdesprit6.jpg|No 10chancespontiacfirebirdesprit7.jpg 10chancespontiacfirebirdesprit8.jpg|Yes! 10chancespontiacfirebirdesprit9.jpg|She is going to use 3 of the numbers for the price of the day bed. 10chancespontiacfirebirdesprit10.jpg|She wrote 896 but wasn't correct. 10chancespontiacfirebirdesprit11.jpg|No 10chancespontiacfirebirdesprit12.jpg|No 10chancespontiacfirebirdesprit13.jpg|No 10chancespontiacfirebirdesprit14.jpg|No 10chancespontiacfirebirdesprit15.jpg|Last chance if she wants to play for the car. But that wasn't the correct price. 10chancespontiacfirebirdesprit16.jpg|That was not the correct price. 10chancespontiacfirebirdesprit17.jpg 10chancespontiacfirebirdesprit18.jpg Walter's Near Perfection in Ten Chances (February 21, 1980, #3564D) tenchanceswalter1.jpg tenchanceswalter2.jpg tenchanceswalter3.jpg tenchanceswalter4.jpg|He is going to use 2 of the numbers for the price of the alarm. tenchanceswalter5.jpg tenchanceswalter6.jpg|Yes! tenchanceswalter7.jpg|He is going to use 3 of the numbers for the price of the stereo. tenchanceswalter8.jpg tenchanceswalter9.jpg|Yes! tenchanceswalter10.jpg|He is going to use 4 of the numbers for the price of the Pontiac Phoenix 2-Door Sedan. tenchanceswalter11.jpg|No tenchanceswalter12.jpg tenchanceswalter13.jpg|Yes! tenchanceswalter14.jpg tenchanceswalter15.jpg tenchanceswalter16.jpg Ten Chances for an AMC Concord D/L (April 29, 1980, #3662D) 10chancesamcconcord1.jpg 10chancesamcconcord2.jpg 10chancesamcconcord3.jpg 10chancesamcconcord4.jpg|He is going to use 2 of the numbers for the price of the spice rack. 10chancesamcconcord5.jpg|No 10chancesamcconcord6.jpg|No 10chancesamcconcord7.jpg|No 10chancesamcconcord8.jpg 10chancesamcconcord9.jpg|Yes! 10chancesamcconcord10.jpg|He is going to use 3 of the numbers for the price of the bumper pool table. 10chancesamcconcord11.jpg|No 10chancesamcconcord12.jpg|No 10chancesamcconcord13.jpg 10chancesamcconcord14.jpg|Yes! 10chancesamcconcord15.jpg|He is going to use 4 of the numbers for the price of the AMC Concord D/L 2-Door Sedan. 10chancesamcconcord16.jpg|No 10chancesamcconcord17.jpg|No 10chancesamcconcord18.jpg|This is it. 10chancesamcconcord19.jpg|He got it! 10chancesamcconcord20.jpg 10chancesamcconcord21.jpg Ten Chances for a Chevrolet Spectrum (January 14, 1987, #6333D) 10chanceschevyspectrum1.jpg 10chanceschevyspectrum2.jpg 10chanceschevyspectrum3.jpg 10chanceschevyspectrum4.jpg|She is going to use 2 of the numbers for the price of the toy fire truck. 10chanceschevyspectrum5.jpg|No. 10chanceschevyspectrum6.jpg|No. 10chanceschevyspectrum7.jpg|No. 10chanceschevyspectrum8.jpg 10chanceschevyspectrum9.jpg|Yes! 10chanceschevyspectrum10.jpg|She is going to use 3 of the numbers for the price of the telescope. 10chanceschevyspectrum11.jpg|No. 10chanceschevyspectrum12.jpg|No. 10chanceschevyspectrum13.jpg|No. 10chanceschevyspectrum14.jpg 10chanceschevyspectrum15.jpg|Yes! 10chanceschevyspectrum16.jpg|She is going to use 4 of the numbers for the price of the Chevrolet Spectrum Notchback Sedan. 10chanceschevyspectrum17.jpg|No. 10chanceschevyspectrum18.jpg|This is it. But, that was not the correct price. 10chanceschevyspectrum19.jpg 10chanceschevyspectrum20.jpg Terri's Ten Chances Perfection (April 8, 1987, #6453D) tenchancesterri1.jpg tenchancesterri2.jpg tenchancesterri3.jpg|If she wins the Chevrolet Sprint, she will also get a Maxi Guard auto security system. tenchancesterri4.jpg tenchancesterri5.jpg|She is going to use 2 of the numbers for the price of the vacuum. tenchancesterri6.jpg tenchancesterri7.jpg|Yes! tenchancesterri8.jpg|She is going to use 3 of the numbers for the price of the color TV. tenchancesterri9.jpg tenchancesterri10.jpg|Yes! tenchancesterri11.jpg|She is going to use 4 of the numbers for the price of the Chevrolet Sprint hatchback. tenchancesterri12.jpg tenchancesterri13.jpg|Yes! tenchancesterri14.jpg tenchancesterri15.jpg Ten Chances for a Volkswagen Fox GL Sedan (January 15, 1990, #7501D) 10chancesvwfox1.jpg 10chancesvwfox2.jpg 10chancesvwfox3.jpg 10chancesvwfox4.jpg|She is going to use 3 of the numbers for the price of the Three Stooges VHS videos. 10chancesvwfox5.jpg|No 10chancesvwfox6.jpg 10chancesvwfox7.jpg|Yes! 10chancesvwfox8.jpg|She is going to use 3 of the numbers for the price of the 19" Color TV. 10chancesvwfox9.jpg|No 10chancesvwfox10.jpg|No 10chancesvwfox11.jpg 10chancesvwfox12.jpg|Yes! 10chancesvwfox13.jpg|She is going to use 4 of the numbers for the price of the Volkswagen Fox GL Sedan. 10chancesvwfox14.jpg|No 10chancesvwfox15.jpg|No 10chancesvwfox16.jpg|No 10chancesvwfox17.jpg|No 10chancesvwfox18.jpg|This is it. But, that was not the correct price. 10chancesvwfox19.jpg 10chancesvwfox20.jpg Ten Chances for a Subaru Legacy Station Wagon (December 10, 1991, #8222D) tenchancessubaruwagon1.jpg tenchancessubaruwagon2.jpg tenchancessubaruwagon3.jpg tenchancessubaruwagon4.jpg|She is going to use 2 of the numbers for the price of the watch. tenchancessubaruwagon5.jpg tenchancessubaruwagon6.jpg|Yes! tenchancessubaruwagon7.jpg|She is going to use 3 of the numbers for the price of the mountain bike. tenchancessubaruwagon8.jpg|No tenchancessubaruwagon9.jpg|No tenchancessubaruwagon10.jpg|No tenchancessubaruwagon11.jpg|No tenchancessubaruwagon12.jpg tenchancessubaruwagon13.jpg|Yes! tenchancessubaruwagon14.jpg|She is going to use all 5 numbers for the price of the Subaru Legacy Station Wagon. tenchancessubaruwagon15.jpg|No tenchancessubaruwagon16.jpg|No tenchancessubaruwagon17.jpg|No tenchancessubaruwagon18.jpg|This is it. But that was not the correct price. tenchancessubaruwagon19.jpg|The correct price is $14,980. tenchancessubaruwagon20.jpg Patricia's Ten Chances Perfection (September 22, 1994, #0009N) 10chancespatricia1.jpg 10chancespatricia2.jpg 10chancespatricia3.jpg 10chancespatricia4.jpg 10chancespatricia5.jpg|She is going to use 2 of the numbers for the price of the digital voice recorder. 10chancespatricia6.jpg 10chancespatricia7.jpg|Yes! 10chancespatricia8.jpg|She is going to use 3 of the numbers for the price of the Snark sailboat. 10chancespatricia9.jpg 10chancespatricia10.jpg|Yes! 10chancespatricia11.jpg|She is going to use all 5 numbers for the price of the Saturn SC coupe. 10chancespatricia12.jpg 10chancespatricia13.jpg|Yes! 10chancespatricia14.jpg 10chancespatricia15.jpg Ten Chances for a Pontiac Firebird (October 14, 1994, #0025N) 10chancespontiacfirebird1994-1.jpg 10chancespontiacfirebird1994-2.jpg 10chancespontiacfirebird1994-3.jpg 10chancespontiacfirebird1994-4.jpg|He is going to use 2 of the numbers for the price of the scooter. 10chancespontiacfirebird1994-5.jpg 10chancespontiacfirebird1994-6.jpg|Yes! 10chancespontiacfirebird1994-7.jpg|He is going to use 3 of the numbers for the price of the fax machine. 10chancespontiacfirebird1994-8.jpg|No 10chancespontiacfirebird1994-9.jpg 10chancespontiacfirebird1994-10.jpg|Yes! 10chancespontiacfirebird1994-11.jpg|He is going to use all 5 numbers for the price of the Pontiac Firebird. 10chancespontiacfirebird1994-12.jpg|No 10chancespontiacfirebird1994-13.jpg|No 10chancespontiacfirebird1994-14.jpg 10chancespontiacfirebird1994-15.jpg|Yes! 10chancespontiacfirebird1994-16.jpg 10chancespontiacfirebird1994-17.jpg 10chancespontiacfirebird1994-18.jpg John's Ten Chances Perfection (November 1, 1994, #0037N) 10chancesjohn1.jpg 10chancesjohn2.jpg 10chancesjohn3.jpg 10chancesjohn4.jpg 10chancesjohn5.jpg|He is going to use 2 of the numbers for the price of the Star Trek telephone. 10chancesjohn6.jpg 10chancesjohn7.jpg|Yes! 10chancesjohn8.jpg|He is going to use 3 of the numbers for the price of the recumbent cycle. 10chancesjohn9.jpg 10chancesjohn10.jpg|Yes! 10chancesjohn11.jpg|He is going to use all 5 numbers for the price of the Mazda MX-3 Sportcoupe. 10chancesjohn12.jpg 10chancesjohn13.jpg|Yes! 10chancesjohn14.jpg 10chancesjohn15.jpg 10chancesjohn16.jpg Ten Chances for a Ford Aerostar XLT (March 24, 1997, #0311K) 10chancesfordaeroster1.jpg 10chancesfordaeroster2.jpg 10chancesfordaeroster3.jpg 10chancesfordaeroster4.jpg|She is going to use 3 of the numbers for the price of the globe. 10chancesfordaeroster5.jpg 10chancesfordaeroster6.jpg|Yes! 10chancesfordaeroster7.jpg|She is going to use 3 of the numbers for the price of the luggage. 10chancesfordaeroster8.jpg|No 10chancesfordaeroster9.jpg|No 10chancesfordaeroster10.jpg 10chancesfordaeroster11.jpg|Yes! 10chancesfordaeroster12.jpg|She is going to use all 5 numbers for the price of the Ford Aerostar XLT Van. 10chancesfordaeroster13.jpg|No 10chancesfordaeroster14.jpg|No 10chancesfordaeroster15.jpg|No 10chancesfordaeroster16.jpg 10chancesfordaeroster17.jpg|Yes! 10chancesfordaeroster18.jpg Ten Chances for a Chevrolet Metro LSi Sedan (December 18, 1998, #0945K) 10chanceschevymetrosedan1.jpg 10chanceschevymetrosedan2.jpg 10chanceschevymetrosedan3.jpg 10chanceschevymetrosedan4.jpg|She is going to use 2 of the numbers for the price of the carbon monoxide detector. 10chanceschevymetrosedan5.jpg 10chanceschevymetrosedan6.jpg|Yes! 10chanceschevymetrosedan7.jpg|She is going to use 3 of the numbers for the price of the cedar chest. 10chanceschevymetrosedan8.jpg|No 10chanceschevymetrosedan9.jpg|No 10chanceschevymetrosedan10.jpg|No 10chanceschevymetrosedan11.jpg|No 10chanceschevymetrosedan12.jpg 10chanceschevymetrosedan13.jpg|Yes! 10chanceschevymetrosedan14.jpg|She is going to use all 5 numbers for the price of the 1999 Chevrolet Metro LSi 4-Door Sedan. 10chanceschevymetrosedan15.jpg|No 10chanceschevymetrosedan16.jpg|No 10chanceschevymetrosedan17.jpg|No 10chanceschevymetrosedan18.jpg|This is it. But, that was not the correct price. 10chanceschevymetrosedan19.jpg 10chanceschevymetrosedan20.jpg Simone's Ten Chances Perfection (March 24, 1999, #1063K) tenchancessimone1.jpg tenchancessimone2.jpg tenchancessimone3.jpg tenchancessimone4.jpg|Simone is going to use 2 of the numbers for the price of the parking meter bank. tenchancessimone5.jpg tenchancessimone6.jpg|Yes! tenchancessimone7.jpg|Simone is going to use 3 of the numbers for the price of the clock. tenchancessimone8.jpg tenchancessimone9.jpg|Yes! tenchancessimone10.jpg|Simone is going to use all 5 numbers for the price of the Ford Contour LX sedan. tenchancessimone11.jpg tenchancessimone12.jpg|Yes! tenchancessimone13.jpg tenchancessimone14.jpg tenchancessimone15.jpg A Technical Win in Ten Chances (November 1, 2000, #1563K) tenchancestechnicalwin2000-1.jpg tenchancestechnicalwin2000-2.jpg tenchancestechnicalwin2000-3.jpg tenchancestechnicalwin2000-4.jpg|Huh? It seems someone forgot to put up the red card that shows the possible numbers. So when Bob removed the prize name card, the price of the shredder was already revealed. tenchancestechnicalwin2000-5.jpg|And, so was the price of the gas range... tenchancestechnicalwin2000-6.jpg|...and the price of the Dodge Caravan. tenchancestechnicalwin2000-7.jpg|So they have decided to give Daniel the shredder, the gas range, and the Dodge Caravan. tenchancestechnicalwin2000-8.jpg tenchancestechnicalwin2000-9.jpg Maria Chases Bob Barker After Winning Ten Chances (December 13, 2002, #2345K) tenchancesmaria1.jpg tenchancesmaria2.jpg tenchancesmaria3.jpg tenchancesmaria4.jpg|Maria is going to use 2 of the numbers for the price of the pasta maker. tenchancesmaria5.jpg|No. tenchancesmaria6.jpg tenchancesmaria7.jpg|Yes! tenchancesmaria8.jpg|Maria is going to use 3 of the numbers for the price of the riding lawn mower. tenchancesmaria9.jpg tenchancesmaria10.jpg|Yes! tenchancesmaria11.jpg|Maria is going to use all 5 numbers for the price of the 2003 Chevrolet Cavalier Coupe. tenchancesmaria12.jpg tenchancesmaria13.jpg|Yes! tenchancesmaria14.jpg|She's jumping for joy now, but look out, Bob! tenchancesmaria15.jpg|Be gentle with him! He's up in age! tenchancesmaria16.jpg tenchancesmaria17.jpg tenchancesmaria18.jpg tenchancesmaria19.jpg tenchancesmaria20.jpg tenchancesmaria21.jpg tenchancesmaria22.jpg Ten Chances for a Chrysler Sebring LX Convertible (December 22, 2003, #2731K) 10chanceschryslersebring1.jpg 10chanceschryslersebring2.jpg 10chanceschryslersebring3.jpg 10chanceschryslersebring4.jpg|She is going to use 2 of the numbers for the price of the toy robot. 10chanceschryslersebring5.jpg 10chanceschryslersebring6.jpg|Yes! 10chanceschryslersebring7.jpg|She is going to use 3 of the numbers for the price of the kitchen island. 10chanceschryslersebring8.jpg 10chanceschryslersebring9.jpg|Yes! 10chanceschryslersebring10.jpg|She is going to use all 5 numbers for the price of the 2004 Chrysler Sebring LX Convertible. 10chanceschryslersebring11.jpg|No. 10chanceschryslersebring12.jpg|No. 10chanceschryslersebring13.jpg|No. 10chanceschryslersebring14.jpg 10chanceschryslersebring15.jpg|Yes! 10chanceschryslersebring16.jpg 10chanceschryslersebring17.jpg 10chanceschryslersebring18.jpg Joy's Stressful Ten Chances Playing (May 1, 2006, #3601K) 10chancesjoy1.jpg 10chancesjoy2.jpg 10chancesjoy3.jpg 10chancesjoy4.jpg|Joy is going to use 2 of the numbers for the price of the toaster. 10chancesjoy5.jpg|No 10chancesjoy6.jpg|No 10chancesjoy7.jpg 10chancesjoy8.jpg|Yes! 10chancesjoy9.jpg|Joy is going to use 3 of the numbers for the price of the luggage. 10chancesjoy10.jpg|No 10chancesjoy11.jpg|No 10chancesjoy12.jpg|No 10chancesjoy13.jpg 10chancesjoy14.jpg|Yes! 10chancesjoy15.jpg|Joy is going to use all 5 numbers for the price of the Ford Fusion SE sedan. 10chancesjoy16.jpg|"Please tell me what do you have here." 10chancesjoy17.jpg|"Five numbers! You have written 1930." 10chancesjoy18.jpg|That is not the correct price. 10chancesjoy19.jpg|She used the "1" twice. 10chancesjoy20.jpg|Hang on. 10chancesjoy21.jpg|She has used the "1" twice again. 10chancesjoy22.jpg|She has written $19,320. But that was not the correct price. 10chancesjoy23.jpg|This is it. 10chancesjoy24.jpg|She got it! 10chancesjoy25.jpg 10chancesjoy26.jpg 10chancesjoy27.jpg 10chancesjoy28.jpg Rita's Stressful Last Chance in Ten Chances (June 16, 2006, #3665K) 10chancesrita1.jpg 10chancesrita2.jpg 10chancesrita3.jpg 10chancesrita4.jpg|Rita is going to use 2 of the numbers for the price of the Disney's Dumbo DVD. 10chancesrita5.jpg|No 10chancesrita6.jpg 10chancesrita7.jpg|Yes! 10chancesrita8.jpg|Rita is going to use 3 of the numbers for the price of the Oneida Frost flatware. 10chancesrita9.jpg|No 10chancesrita10.jpg|No 10chancesrita11.jpg|No 10chancesrita12.jpg|No 10chancesrita13.jpg|No 10chancesrita14.jpg|No 10chancesrita15.jpg|This is it if she wants to play for the car. 10chancesrita16.jpg|Yes! 10chancesrita17.jpg|Rita is going to use all 5 numbers for the price of the Chevrolet Malibu LS sedan. 10chancesrita18.jpg|"Do you think that car is $68,000?!" 10chancesrita19.jpg 10chancesrita20.jpg|"You can't use the 1 twice!" 10chancesrita21.jpg|This is it. but that was not the correct price. 10chancesrita22.jpg 10chancesrita23.jpg First Playing with Drew Carey (October 18, 2007, #4044K, aired out of order on January 2, 2008) tenchances(1-2-2008)1.jpg tenchances(1-2-2008)2.jpg tenchances(1-2-2008)3.jpg tenchances(1-2-2008)4.jpg|He is going to use 2 of the numbers for the price of the CD stereo. tenchances(1-2-2008)5.jpg|No tenchances(1-2-2008)6.jpg tenchances(1-2-2008)7.jpg|Yes! tenchances(1-2-2008)8.jpg|He is going to use 3 of the numbers for the price of the flatware. tenchances(1-2-2008)9.jpg tenchances(1-2-2008)10.jpg|Yes! tenchances(1-2-2008)11.jpg|He is going to use all 5 numbers for the price of the 2008 Pontiac Vibe. tenchances(1-2-2008)12.jpg|No tenchances(1-2-2008)13.jpg tenchances(1-2-2008)14.jpg|Yes! tenchances(1-2-2008)15.jpg tenchances(1-2-2008)16.jpg tenchances(1-2-2008)17.jpg Ten Chances for a Hyundai Elantra GLS from Season 37 (June 23, 2009, #4812K) 10chanceshyundaielantra2009-1.jpg 10chanceshyundaielantra2009-2.jpg 10chanceshyundaielantra2009-3.jpg 10chanceshyundaielantra2009-4.jpg|She is going to use 2 of the numbers for the price of the Kodiak 9.2Mp digital camera. 10chanceshyundaielantra2009-5.jpg|No 10chanceshyundaielantra2009-6.jpg 10chanceshyundaielantra2009-7.jpg|Yes! 10chanceshyundaielantra2009-8.jpg|She is going to use 3 of the numbers for the price of the Michael C Fina tea set. 10chanceshyundaielantra2009-9.jpg|No 10chanceshyundaielantra2009-10.jpg 10chanceshyundaielantra2009-11.jpg|Yes! 10chanceshyundaielantra2009-12.jpg|She is going to use all 5 numbers for the price of the Hyundai Elantra GLS. 10chanceshyundaielantra2009-13.jpg 10chanceshyundaielantra2009-14.jpg|Yes! 10chanceshyundaielantra2009-15.jpg 10chanceshyundaielantra2009-16.jpg 10chanceshyundaielantra2009-17.jpg 10chanceshyundaielantra2009-18.jpg 10chanceshyundaielantra2009-19.jpg 10chanceshyundaielantra2009-20.jpg 10chanceshyundaielantra2009-21.jpg 10chanceshyundaielantra2009-22.jpg 10chanceshyundaielantra2009-23.jpg Last Playing With the Original Color Scheme (May 3, 2010, #5151K) 10chances(5-3-2010)1.jpg 10chances(5-3-2010)2.jpg 10chances(5-3-2010)3.jpg 10chances(5-3-2010)4.jpg|She is going to use 2 of the numbers for the price of the world time clock. 10chances(5-3-2010)5.jpg|No 10chances(5-3-2010)6.jpg 10chances(5-3-2010)7.jpg|Yes! 10chances(5-3-2010)8.jpg|She is going to use 3 of the numbers for the price of the Craftsman 10hp riding lawn mower. 10chances(5-3-2010)9.jpg 10chances(5-3-2010)10.jpg|Yes! 10chances(5-3-2010)11.jpg|She is going to use all 5 numbers for the price of the Nissan Altima 2.5S Coupe. 10chances(5-3-2010)12.jpg|No 10chances(5-3-2010)13.jpg|No 10chances(5-3-2010)14.jpg 10chances(5-3-2010)15.jpg|Yes! 10chances(5-3-2010)16.jpg 10chances(5-3-2010)17.jpg 10chances(5-3-2010)18.jpg 10chances(5-3-2010)19.jpg 10chances(5-3-2010)20.jpg First Win on 10 Chances' Blue & Green Color Scheme (December 8, 2010, #5343K) tenchancesseason39win1.jpg tenchancesseason39win2.jpg tenchancesseason39win3.jpg tenchancesseason39win4.jpg|He is going to use 2 of the numbers for the price of the tea brewer. tenchancesseason39win5.jpg|No tenchancesseason39win6.jpg|No tenchancesseason39win7.jpg tenchancesseason39win8.jpg|Yes! tenchancesseason39win9.jpg|He is going to use 3 of the numbers for the price of the barbecue. tenchancesseason39win10.jpg|No tenchancesseason39win11.jpg|No tenchancesseason39win12.jpg|No tenchancesseason39win13.jpg tenchancesseason39win14.jpg|Yes! tenchancesseason39win15.jpg|He is going to use all 5 numbers for the price of the 2011 Ford Focus S sedan. tenchancesseason39win16.jpg|No tenchancesseason39win17.jpg|No tenchancesseason39win18.jpg|This is it. tenchancesseason39win19.jpg|He got it!!! tenchancesseason39win20.jpg tenchancesseason39win21.jpg tenchancesseason39win22.jpg tenchancesseason39win23.jpg tenchancesseason39win24.jpg tenchancesseason39win25.jpg tenchancesseason39win26.jpg A Mechanical Error in 10 Chances (April 10, 2014, #6694K) tenchancesblooper2014-1.jpg tenchancesblooper2014-2.jpg tenchancesblooper2014-3.jpg tenchancesblooper2014-4.jpg|They are going to use 2 of the numbers for the price of the pizza oven. tenchancesblooper2014-5.jpg|No tenchancesblooper2014-6.jpg|No tenchancesblooper2014-7.jpg tenchancesblooper2014-8.jpg|Yes! tenchancesblooper2014-9.jpg|They are going to use 3 of the numbers for the price of the karaoke package. tenchancesblooper2014-10.jpg|No tenchancesblooper2014-11.jpg|No tenchancesblooper2014-12.jpg|No tenchancesblooper2014-13.jpg|When Drew hit the button for the sixth chance, the cover for the karaoke package dropped accidentally, revealing the price. tenchancesblooper2014-14.jpg|Drew just let them write 870. tenchancesblooper2014-15.jpg|They got it. tenchancesblooper2014-16.jpg|They are going to use all 5 numbers for the price of the Dodge Avenger SE. tenchancesblooper2014-17.jpg|No tenchancesblooper2014-18.jpg|No tenchancesblooper2014-19.jpg|This is it. tenchancesblooper2014-20.jpg|They got it!!! tenchancesblooper2014-21.jpg tenchancesblooper2014-22.jpg tenchancesblooper2014-23.jpg tenchancesblooper2014-24.jpg tenchancesblooper2014-25.jpg 10 Chances for a Scion iA (March 9, 2016, #7443K) 10chancesscionia1.jpg 10chancesscionia2.jpg 10chancesscionia3.jpg 10chancesscionia4.jpg|He is going to use 2 of the numbers for the price of the waffle maker. 10chancesscionia5.jpg|No 10chancesscionia6.jpg|No 10chancesscionia7.jpg|No 10chancesscionia8.jpg 10chancesscionia9.jpg|Yes! 10chancesscionia10.jpg|He is going to use 3 of the numbers for the price of the exercycle. 10chancesscionia11.jpg|No 10chancesscionia12.jpg|No 10chancesscionia13.jpg|No 10chancesscionia14.jpg|No 10chancesscionia15.jpg|Last chance if he wants to play for the 2016 Scion iA. But, that wasn't the correct price. 10chancesscionia16.jpg|The price of the exercycle was accidentally revealed. 10chancesscionia17.jpg|Drew just let him write 510. 10chancesscionia18.jpg|He got it but unfortunately, he lost the chance for the car. 10chancesscionia19.jpg 10chancesscionia20.jpg Sarah's 10 Chances Comeback (June 18, 2018, #8391K) 10chancessarah1.png 10chancessarah2.png 10chancessarah3.png 10chancessarah4.png|Sarah is going to use 2 of the numbers for the price of the fabric steamer. 10chancessarah5.png|No 10chancessarah6.png|No 10chancessarah7.png 10chancessarah8.png|Yes! 10chancessarah9.png|Sarah is going to use 3 of the numbers for the price of the Hamilton Beach 7pc small appliances. 10chancessarah10.png|No 10chancessarah11.png|No 10chancessarah12.png|No 10chancessarah13.png|No 10chancessarah14.png|No 10chancessarah15.png|Last chance if she wants to play for the car. 10chancessarah16.png|Yes! 10chancessarah17.png|Sarah is going to use all 5 numbers for the price of the Mitsubishi Mirage ES hatchback. 10chancessarah18.png|This is it. 10chancessarah19.png|She got it!!! 10chancessarah20.png 10chancessarah21.png 10chancessarah22.png 10chancessarah23.png 10chancessarah24.png 10chancessarah25.png 10chancessarah26.png 10chancessarah27.png 10chancessarah28.png Karen's Stressful Last Chance in 10 Chances (May 23, 2019, #8764K, aired out of order on May 16) 10chanceskaren1.jpg 10chanceskaren2.jpg 10chanceskaren3.jpg 10chanceskaren4.jpg|Karen is going to use 2 of the numbers for the price of the fabric steamer. 10chanceskaren5.jpg 10chanceskaren6.jpg|Yes! 10chanceskaren7.jpg|Karen is going to use 3 of the numbers for the price of the Nintendo video game console. 10chanceskaren8.jpg|No 10chanceskaren9.jpg 10chanceskaren10.jpg|Yes! 10chanceskaren11.jpg|Karen is going to use all 5 numbers for the price of the Chevrolet Sonic LT sedan. 10chanceskaren12.jpg|No 10chanceskaren13.jpg|No 10chanceskaren14.jpg|No 10chanceskaren15.jpg|No 10chanceskaren16.jpg|No 10chanceskaren17.jpg|No 10chanceskaren18.jpg|Hang on. 10chanceskaren19.jpg|Wait a minute. 10chanceskaren20.jpg|She has a price of $17,089. But, that was not the correct price. 10chanceskaren21.jpg|It was $19,870. 10chanceskaren22.jpg 10chanceskaren23.jpg Joshua's Disastrous 10 Chances Playing (December 10, 2019, #8932K) 10chancesjoshua1.jpg 10chancesjoshua2.jpg 10chancesjoshua3.jpg 10chancesjoshua4.jpg|Joshua is going to use 2 of the numbers for the price of the salt & pepper mill. 10chancesjoshua5.jpg|No 10chancesjoshua6.jpg|No 10chancesjoshua7.jpg 10chancesjoshua8.jpg|Yes! 10chancesjoshua9.jpg|Joshua is going to use 3 of the numbers for the price of the Hamilton Beach small appliances. 10chancesjoshua10.jpg|No 10chancesjoshua11.jpg|No 10chancesjoshua12.jpg|No 10chancesjoshua13.jpg|No 10chancesjoshua14.jpg|No 10chancesjoshua15.jpg|Last chance if he wants to play for the 2020 Hyundai Elantra SE. But, that was not the correct price. 10chancesjoshua16.jpg 10chancesjoshua17.jpg|He got it but unfortunately, he lost the chance for the car. 10chancesjoshua18.jpg 10chancesjoshua19.jpg Crystal's Heartbreaking 10 Chances Loss (February 7, 2020, #9015K) 10chancescrystal1.jpg 10chancescrystal2.jpg 10chancescrystal3.jpg 10chancescrystal4.jpg|Crystal is going to use 2 of the numbers for the price of the water flosser. 10chancescrystal5.jpg 10chancescrystal6.jpg|Yes! 10chancescrystal7.jpg|Crystal is going to use 3 of the numbers for the price of the Schwinn AirDyne exercycle. 10chancescrystal8.jpg|No 10chancescrystal9.jpg|No 10chancescrystal10.jpg|No 10chancescrystal11.jpg|No 10chancescrystal12.jpg|No 10chancescrystal13.jpg|No 10chancescrystal14.jpg|No 10chancescrystal15.jpg|This is it if she wants to play for the 2020 Chevrolet Spark LS. But, that was not the correct price. 10chancescrystal16.jpg 10chancescrystal17.jpg 10chancescrystal18.jpg|She got it. But unfortunately, she has lost the chance to play for the car. 10chancescrystal19.jpg 10chancescrystal20.jpg Custom Pictures Chance.png 10chance.png Spec-1567473111.jpg International versions *On the UK versions hosted by both Leslie Crowther and Bob Warman, Ten Chances offered two two-digit prizes and a three-digit prize. In the latter version, as well as the Mexican version titled Atinale Al Precio, wipe-off markerboards were used instead of cards. Also, foreign versions of the game may not have the "zero rule" that the US version has. YouTube Videos REALLY Lucky Ten Chances winner! (November 1, 2000, #1563K) Ten Chances Win (December 13, 2002, #2345K) Great 10 Chances Win with a small malfunction in the end (January 2, 2004, #2745K) Don't use the "1" in the car price twice (May 1, 2006, #3601K) Darnell wins 10 Chances (December 1, 2006, #3785K) Ten Chances Win on the 37th Season Finale (June 23, 2009, #4812K) Something... Exciting? (December 8, 2010, #5343K) 10 Chances Win (December 3, 2012, #6121K) Another Technical 10 Chances win (April 10, 2014, #6694K) How NOT to play 10 Chances (June 16, 2006, #3665K) Dumb contestant dismal playing of 10 Chances (2009) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:2-Prize Games Category:Car Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:You Can Try Again Category:The Player is in Command Category:Must be Correct to Continue Category:The Prices Must Match to Win Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Long Play Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"T" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:Make Less Mistakes Category:July Pricing Games Category:The Numbers Can Be Used Only Once Category:Untimed Games